Heretofore, various trunk supporting devices or trunk corsets have been used with an aim of external fixation to cervical spines. Fixing collars for cervical spine are effective for the therapy of patients suffering from structural lesions of cervical spines. However, since the necessary fixing force is different depending on the degree of lesion of patients, a fixing device once selected has often been obliged to be replaced with another depending on the case to result in economical disadvantage, although the fixing force of the individual device can be adjusted to some extent.
Further, while the supporting performance for jaw and occipital nodes has so far been considered most important upon fixing the cervical spine, it has been found that the supporting force is not required so much depending on the type and degree of symptoms.
On the contrary, fixation that has been applied particularly from below the lower jaw not only results in inconveniency in ordinary diet and conversation, but also gives physical stimulations to focus region by way of a lever-like route having a fulcrum at the lower jaw when eating and talking which may rather worsen the symptoms and also give undesired psychological effects as well.
Further, support for the occipital nodes may result in sensation to a patient's occiput in relation with a pillow, thereby hindering the sound sleep.
Furthermore, the conventional supporting devices include many parts in close contact with the periphery of the cervical spine. This can cause uncomfortable feelings and troubles such as feelings of fever or sweating, particularly, in the summer seasons. Moreover, they provide drawbacks also in other sanitary points of view.